The Case of the Kaiju
by Solari Crystal
Summary: The world always had the potential of changing in unforeseen ways but nobody would have ever thought it would be like this. When the oceans split open to reveal nightmares, Sherlock Holmes must rise from the loss of his family and friends to become a part of something bigger.


**Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: I neither own Sherlock (BBC) nor Pacific Rim._

 _Found an amazing drawing of Sherlock Holmes in Jaeger pilot gear and I thought that I must absolutely have it. If any of you are curious, just type in 'Sherlock Pacific Rim crossover' and I am certain you'll get the black and white image. There's another one of John as well._

* * *

Nobody truly knew with a certainty who Scott Holmes really was.

He was a mystery and as things always went, he was subject to a lot of intrigue. Oh, they all knew some things of him but those details were always invariably small and minuscule- all things that could easily be observed with a good eye and some time.

Scott Holmes, no middle name, was a rather tall and quiet young man with the manners of every woman's dream man, and he was also quite the intellectual cookie as well which made no small amount of women swoon every time he proved such a fact. He spoke with a well-articulated if generic American accent, and walked like he owned the very molecules of the universe on some days too. On some days, those who still had families to go back to often commented that Holmes led a very empty and depressing life. Others with more understanding would say he was a bit off his rocker when it came to his research, but then none of them had any excuse at all when it came to that.

Of course, none could forget that very important and crucial detail about Dr. Holmes.

Scott Holmes very rarely deviated from his established and rigid schedule. It began at three in the morning with a hearty cup of black coffee- no sugar- and a Marlboro cigarette. Every morning, he commuted from a small neighborhood of apartments to Lucille-Beta Base in California, but not before picking up Rachel Bodeen and Gabriel Huerta on the way. At such hours, even the flawless beauty of Rachel Bodeen was hidden deep underneath panda eyes and mop-hair, but Scott Holmes retained his graceful eloquence and control.

Lucille-Beta was an hour away on a bad day but there was a reason Rachel and Gabriel fought tooth and nail for the privilege of boarding Holmes' Altima and it had nothing to do with how clean and pristine the updated car looked like- no, no at all. Rather, it was simply the fact that even at three-thirty in the morning, Holmes drove like he had been born for a life of criminal misdemeanors like over-speeding and disregarding the stop sign. It was only to a whopping devil's luck that the man kept his nose clean.

The trio was always in time to catch the fresh breakfast biscuits straight out of the microwave, as well as the first servings of _real_ orange juice; Holmes always ended up giving half his biscuit to Rachel and two-thirds of his orange juice to Gabriel. The man would then accept Rachel's ill-gotten apple and meander his way down to the lockers where he would wave his ID over the receptor and continue on to his grey locker whose chipped paint formed an uneven butterfly.

In those locker rooms, he would place his white lab coat over his black slacks and black turtleneck. It was fit to note that there was only one incident where Holmes had seen it fit to break with his usual attire was during Caitlin Lightcap's birthday; he had not desired to bring his morose solemnity to a colleague's party and had opted for a gray turtleneck to lighten up the occasion. Nevertheless, by four thirty, Scott Holmes was in his cubicle, more than often ironing the details of his highly classified work, but sometimes distracted by whatever antics Rachel and Gabriel often caught themselves in.

On very special occasions when the moon looked a particular silvery shade of near-blue, Holmes socialized.

However, as much as anybody could faithfully recite Scott Holmes' daily schedule like a parody of the Psalms, the fact of the matter was that he was still an enigma as the research he pursued. Before K-Day, Scott Holmes had been a nobody, it seemed, and there was very little to go through in the records barring his birth date and the five certifications he had in his fields. Nothing was known of his family- if he even had one anymore- and there was no sign that Scott Holmes had a shred of honest joy in his life as it seemed he was always scowling at noises, reports, and the backs of his superiors.

Nobody was brave enough to ask either. Part of it was those silvery blue eyes that seemed to go through anything, even their souls. Another part was the fact that once, Rachel had gotten assaulted near the base and Holmes had handed the other man his ass as well as a one-way ticket to a six-month stay to a hospital. So really, nobody was yet suicidal enough to ask anything of the man other than a pen.

Even Rachel, kind and thoughtful in a way that made you spill all your secrets, had drawn a blank over Scott Holmes; for the man, there was simply nothing more than his work.

The failed demonstration in Kodiak Islands seemed to have made the man even harder to catch, but by that time, everyone was working double time and too hard to wonder anything more about their resident mystery man. It was with this worried atmosphere hanging over them that, by January, Scott, Rachel and Gabriel had been translated to the Kodiak Islands' base where things were at their most chaotic. The failed demo had upset both Schoenfeld and Lightcap to the degree that both were working fastidiously and feverishly over every detail at hand.

"This is crazy...the readings were off the chart. The pilot was able to move the frame but he didn't have enough mental control to go all the way."

"Fue un milagro, Rachel- a miracle. Perhaps the next pilot won't be able to make a dent on the systems at all. The Pons is at its peak. Any more adjustments and we'd have to build pilots to even make it past the interface."

"Fine then. So if it's not the Pons, then what is it?"

Pressing his index fingers over his temples, Scott Holmes hummed. He had been considering all the angles and whilst Rachel and Gabriel helped his process with their verbal additions, he had already surmised most of their points. They all had. This conversation had basically been the meal of every day since the failed demo; there wasn't a person out there who didn't already rant about it for more than five hours with their colleagues.

Despite the fact that every gifted mind in this complex had already given the situation a proper eye-goggling, most everyone was still wondering over what was the root of the problem. Many were willing to partake in more experiments but the _Normals_ \- also known as the pot-licking politicians- were a fickle bunch and they'd just as sooner kill the golden goose if it didn't lay its egg on the first day. They had only one more demo and that was it. There was no space for mistakes.

"Perhaps they chose the wrong pilot."

"That would mean we'd have to waste time looking for specific qualities in people. What was he? Aquarius?" Gabriel was subsequently the subject of a very loaded glare, courtesy of a sleep-deprived Rachel Bodeen.

"I don't know how I manage to put up with you."

"Aw, Corazon, you make me feel alive and-"

Scott closed his eyes, tuning out the noise effortlessly. This was a matter of Lightcap's expertise but he had wondered if perhaps it was the fault in the pilot. Well, the word sounded ugly but he referred to the fault in every human; the lack of perfection which would no doubt count a lot when compared to the detail and wonder of the Mark I Jaeger, the Brawler Yukon. Almost 2500 tons of metal, the behemoth was a feat of engineering, one that easily surpassed most modern wonders. The human body was simply nothing compared to it.

Humans failed everywhere it mattered sometimes, and most disappointingly..

The Pons system was a technological marvel that allowed the pilot and the Jaeger to become one. The theory was that through this intimate connection, the pilot would not lose time trying to learn to operate a machine, nor waste precious seconds in the heat of battle to correct a mistake.

He sighed, mentally deciding that a chat with his dear friend Caitlin was in store.

The next demonstration was in less than a week and the pilot was to be received tomorrow.

* * *

Caitlin Lightcap was actually an old acquaintance of Scott's- they'd known each other since Uni and she had been the one to vouch for him and offer him a place in her program. It had been by mere chance that they had met each other in a civilian refugee camp but despite the fact that it had been a few years since they had seen each other, she had been willing to bring him with her. Her actions spoke a lot of the heart she wasn't supposed to have towards him. For that, he was in her debt.

She probably didn't think of it as such but he knew that she had given him a purpose...a reason to keep on living without having to fall upon his next fix.

Today, as if she had been reading his mind, she'd invited him to her private quarters which really, was nothing more than a well-equipped office with more than enough coffee to keep half the brains at Lucille-Beta awake and functioning for more than forty-eight hours. He already had an ID that granted him access inside already but he was reluctant to indulge.

"I've been all over sorts today...everyone's been all over sorts."

"Yes, so I've heard. It's aggravating- most of the base will end up collapsing from pure exhaustion any time soon, Caitlin. You need to relax as well. The answer always seems to come when we least expect it."

She sighed, pointing at the incense sticks around her office area. "It's not working. _At all_. How is this project supposed to survive if I don't get myself into gear?"

Scott shrugged, "You'll get it, Caitlin, you're brilliant like that when it comes to these things."

Smiling bashfully, she also managed to glare lightly from behind full lashes as she tucked in blonde locks behind her ears, "Flattery gets you nowhere, you silver-tongued demon."

They enjoyed the silence of their companionship for a few minutes before she drew herself up and shook her head, "I'll be expecting you there, with me, during the demonstration. You know how Jasper gets with these kinds of things."

He nodded; truth be told, they all got a certain way when they were on the brink. Jasper Schoenfeld's way was simply an obsession that often bordered on anger. It wasn't something that was overly alarming- a lot of interns simply had to skip around the man to avoid losing their heads.

"I'll be there, don't worry."

"Yeah… Listen, I've had some theories and this is just bothering me."

Chuckling, Scott held up his fingers. "Five minutes. Just on time too." Caitlin rolled her eyes. That was their little game, something to highlight the fact that they were just two scientists at work and with something on their mind that didn't center on simple conversation. "But go on, I am curious."

"Thank you. As to my theories, well, I've been playing around with another headset," she said, tossing him a bundle from the nearby table, "and I was wondering if perhaps our efforts will end for naught if we continue adhering to only one pilot per machine."

"You want to divide the workload?"

Caitlin nodded, her glasses catching the dull light as her head moved, "Yes! The demonstration began at a good pace- the pilot was slowly acclimatizing to the Brawler. He simply rushed and was too unprepared for the full weight of the Jager on both his physique and his mind."

Scott leaned back, fingers working over the smooth surface of the headset, "I did notice the discrepancy and it began when he tried to move all the appendages. I thought it was counterproductive for a pilot to take this long; chances are we won't have a lot of time to get used to the machine before the Kaiju lays waste to the whole city the pilot is supposed to protect."

The blonde passed him a file, expectant eyes flickering over it briefly before she launched into another burst. "Exactly. I thought that perhaps, if this pilot fails to do what is expected of him, I will need another Pons headset."

"And- oh, you! You wanted me to fill in, don't you?"

"W-Well, n-no, I didn't- no, I thought I'd do it. Just that I wanted to tell you so that you would take over the specifics of the demonstration. You know just as much about this as I do and Jasper won't really go over the details since he's ought to have his mind over the specs of the Brawler a the time."

Flabbergasted, but unwilling to let her know that he was, Scott brought his hands together under his chin, file ignored, and held Caitlin's gaze. She wasn't a reckless individual. Quite the opposite in fact, since she was timid and quiet and the most one could get out of her was her own smarts but very little on the 'weather and sorts.' Caitlin wasn't foolish either so really, he couldn't make heads nor tails of this.

Most likely, it was the stress- it had to be. Or perhaps her relationship with Jasper really wasn't at all what both had been expecting.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Well, everything is, except the part where you put on the Pons headset...what if we lose you? Who would continue the project?"

"If I die, this is the last time anyone will make a further inquiry into this project. Another one will take its place." By that she meant him.

"And you must be there. If not to head a similar project, then at least to guide the next project from similar mistakes."

"What kind of scientist would I be if I didn't get the chance to try out my own invention?"

"A very wise and dangerous scientist," he retorted. "Look, let me take your place."

"If you die, who will take care of your project?"

"If I die, my work will be the last thing on anyone's mind- in any case, it's a complement to the Jaegers and if the demo fails, I fail too by association. I'd rather die doing something worthwhile than see my work losing funding."

Both glared at each other, each unwilling to back down, and steps away from a full dissertation of the subject. He broke the stalemate when he blinked and made a subtle change to his eyes, making them wider and more earnest. She pouted but her self-preservation seemed to win out. They were scientists in any case, and things like these often resolved themselves easily and without melodrama.

The day ended on a pleasant note with Scott reminding his friend that the pilot would be arriving the following day and that he was going to meet her in the evaluation room. True to his word, he was there the following morning, being ogled at by one Sergio D'Onofrio. He didn't take it to heart; Caitlin was also being similarly admired although she didn't seem to take notice. It was incredibly amusing, however, to witness Caitlin's bluster at Scott's correct deduction of D'Onofrio's crush on her.

On Febuary 15, 2015, Scott entered the demo room with a heartfelt hug from Rachel, and Gabriel's inspirational, "Stick if for the squints, güerito. We need a Chosen One." Inevitably, Sergio D'Onfrio begun to show the signs of being overwhelmed, and with the threat of having the program shut down, Caitlin Lightcap had only seconds to secure the headset to Scott's head.

* * *

 _AN: Okay, so major changes in the timeline of Sherlock, so the a lot of the canon material does not happen as it does in the show. Don't fret, there's big plans in store._

 _In any case, enjoy!_

 _Solari Crystal_


End file.
